Nations: Towny War
Wars '''are events that can take place between two nations on Nations. How Wars Work When two nations go to war, PvP is enabled in the towns of both nations. Every town involved is then assigned a certain number of '''points. * Each resident gives 2 points. * Each plot gives 2 points. If a town reaches zero points, it conquered by the enemy nation. You can view the points list of a warring nation with /wft status '''. Capturing Towns Killing Enemy Residents When a resident of a town is killed by a player from the enemy nation, '''10 points are deducted from the victim's town and''' added to the attacker's town. Occupation Although killing enemy residents is the fastest way of conquering their town, you can also conquer it through '''occupation. Occupation occurs when one player stands on an enemy town's homeblock (i.e. their town spawn/town centre). For every minute the player stands on it, the enemy town loses 1 point '''and those online from the enemy nation are alerted through chat. Residents from the enemy town can stop the point loss by also standing on the homeblock or killing the occupier on it. To prevent abuse, multiple attackers standing in the homeblock will not cause points to be lost more quickly. Capturing the Enemy Nation Capital Capturing the enemy nation's capital will end the war and cause their nation to disband. The capital does not lose points through occupation until it is the last town remaining in its nation. However, it can always lose points through its residents being killed. War Rules # During war, '''anything can be destroyed and griefed in the towns of the nations involved but only by a nation that is also involved in the war. After the war ends, anything inside claimed territory can be restored by staff, except ships and chests. # The nations involved in a war are defined as: #* the nation which did /wft declare (attacker) #* the nation that war was declared on (defender) #* nations allied to the two above through /nation ally add. # Nationless towns cannot intervene in wars'.' They must stay neutral. # A town must have at least one non-AFK member in order for it to be attacked, unless ''you are occupying the town. If you intend to occupy the town and no non-AFK defenders are online, then you are only allowed to breach walls and buildings preventing you from reaching the homeblock''. # The following actions are prohibited during a war: #* Deleting your nation '''(this will be considered a surrender). #* '''Renaming your nation. #* Changing your nation capital. #* Warlogging. This is when defenders log off during an attack 'to avoid fighting. This ''may be considered a surrender of the town by staff. # There is no time limit or maximum length for wars. If a war ends due to a bug, such as being deleted by a server restart, '''it must be restarted. # If a nation loses a war, the winning nation can annex one outpost from a town in the losing nation. An outpost is any piece of land not connected to the town centre. It can be annexed to a town either in the winner's nation or one of their allies. #* A nation is considered to have 'lost' a war if it is disbanded due to all their towns being conquered, or if they admit defeat. #* The losing nation is responsible for ensuring the annexation takes place. Failure to do so may result in the banhammer being deployed or war being forcibly restarted. # Conquered towns must stay in the enemy nation for at least 2 weeks. Commands * '/wft declare '- declares war on the specified nation. This costs $35,000. * '/wft end '- send a request for peace to the enemy nation. * '/wft info '- view the current war's statistics and parameters * '/wft status '- list all ongoing wars. * '/wft status '- if the specified nation is at war, this command will list their towns and their respective points.